Demogorgon's Treat Rewritten
by The Chimeran Hybrid
Summary: A Demogorgon goes into someone's house just getting some food, but may leave getting something she didn't expect to get. Mhuman/Fdemogorgon


I do not own Stranger Things, sadly. This is a new and improved version of Demogorgon's treat, the first one was the first story I ever created, and my writing skills have improved a lot since then, I also just don't really like the original one.

Feel free to review, and while you're at it, go check out some of my other stories.

* * *

I shot up from my bed as I heard something clatter to the ground in my house. I sat there, listening intently, and I got worried as I could just barely make out footsteps. I was the only one who lived here and I had no pets.

Being as quiet as I could possibly be, I took the covers off and slowly stepped off the bed, making my way over to the shotgun I kept in my room. When you lived in the country it could take as long as 30 minutes for law enforcement to show up if you called them, you had to have ways to defend yourself until they could show up.

I carefully moved over to the door, trying to be quiet as I navigated my room in almost complete darkness. I slowly opened the door, and winced when the sudden brightness of the hallway lights blinded me, they kept flickering on and off, periodically blinding me. After a minute I finally got used to the strobe effect and I was able to look out into the house, and I instantly seen what was causing everything.

There was a Demogorgon raiding my kitchen, I watched in shock as it was tearing through my fridge, looking for stuff to eat. I looked down on the floor and seen several things on the floor, along with several beer cans that had been opened.

Almost everyone knew what a Demogorgon was, if you didn't know what a Demogorgon was it was likely you lived under a rock. The first sightings of these creatures had been in a small town in Indiana, where several government agents were killed trying to stop the creature.

Since then the occurences had spread to all the other states and there were even unconfirmed reports of Demogorgon sightings in other countries. Governments have been actively trying to figure out where they've been coming from since the first occurence, but haven't had much luck.

I looked down at my shotgun and knew it wouldn't be able to kill the Demogorgon, not with what is was loaded with anyway. I wasn't looking to kill, I only had this loaded with rubber bullets, which would hurt like hell but wouldn't kill a person.

I turned around and slowly walked back towards my room, where I kept buckshot rounds, lethal to a person but probably won't do much to a Demogorgon, still, it was the only other option I had, besides hiding and hoping it didn't find me.

As I walked in I closed the door and locked it. I tossed my shotgun onto the bed and ran over to the cabinet and tore through it, looking for the shotgun shells. When I found it I pulled it out and placed it next to the bed.

I then began the extremely loud process of getting every shell out of the shotgun and then reloading with the buckshot shells. When I finished I pumped the shotgun and walked over to the door, waiting as I listened for anything. I felt my heart nearly jump out of my chest as I could just barely hear breathing coming from behind the door.

I was suddenly lauched back as it slammed into the door, which I was leaning against. I watched the shotgun clatter away and I ran up to the door in an attempt to prevent it from being battered down.

I groaned every time the creature slammed into the door, and as I looked at the hinges, I could see that they wouldn't be able to take much more. I braced myself, waiting for the creature to slam into the door again but it seemed to be waiting.

I sat there for a minute, listening to myself breathe heavily as I waited for that one final slam that would bring the door down, but it never came. I leaned my ear up to the door, but heard nothing, no footsteps, no breathing, nothing. It was gone. Had it really given up? Just when it was about to get me? Maybe it didn't know the door was about to break and walked away.

I slowly opened the door and looked outside, but the Demogorgon wasn't there. It had really left. I jumped when I heard a sudden growl from behind me, and I slowly turned around to see the Demogorgon inside my room, I looked past it to see an open window, just big enough for the creature to squeeze through.

I looked at my shotgun and the Demogorgon also looked down at it, then looked up at me, before walking back towards the shotgun and picking it up. As it walked I noticed it seemed a bit unsteady, like it was drunk. I watched as it picked up the shotgun and turned around to look at me, before snapping the weapon in half and letting it clatter to the ground.

I staggered out of the room and slammed the door behind me and ran out the front door, which had been opened. I ran faster as I heard the door clatter to the ground, followed by a roar. I looked around, wondering where to go, there was almost nowhere to go, just forest and a road leading to my house, if I went to far into the forest I might never find my way out, if I go on the road the Demogorgon will catch me.

I looked behind me to see the Demogorgon walking out of the door and I made my choice, running towards the forest as fast as I could.

Walking through a forest can be dangerous enough even if you're walking on a path, walking off the path is dangerous and you can wind up with a broken leg or ankle, running through the forest, even in broad daylight is a guaranteed injury, running around at night however can get you killed, if you run off a ledge you didn't see.

I managed to make it without doing any of those things, partly because I only made it 10 feet into the forest. I looked behind me and seen the Demogorgon begin sprinting towards me, I had the small benefit of the low hanging branches and all the trees which would slow the Demogorgon down. I looked in front of me and saw I was heading right for a bra-

xxxxxxxxx

I groaned, slowly coming awake and feeling horrible, with the adrenaline rush now gone all the pain I had put myself through was now coming to the surface. I looked down at my bloodied feet and painfully pulled out several splinters. After I was done torturing myself I reached up to my head and felt around, feeling where I ran into the branch, it had hit me just a tiny bit above my eyes.

My eyes widened as I realized I was on my couch, and as I looked myself over I noticed there was slime covering the whole front of my body, and as I looked over the way I was sprawled on the couch it looked like I had been thrown on it.

I jumped when I heard something clatter to the ground and I leaned over the couch into the kitchen to see the Demogorgon raiding my kitchen again. Since I was closer now I could make out things I couldn't before, such as the creature was coated in slime.

I quickly put two and two together. The creature had, for some reason, carried me back to my house and set me on the couch, not harming me at all. I looked at the floor again and noticed there were a few more cans scattered around now, this thing was drinking my entire stash.

I watched it stagger around and it seemed to be even worse than before. It turned around and, spotting me, it froze for a few seconds. I watched its mouth flaps move around as it stared at me, I felt an instinct to move but some part of me told me this thing didn't want to harm me, and with the condition my feet were in I wouldn't get very far anyway.

I watched as all of its flaps suddenly stopped moving and, after staring at me for a few more seconds, it began moving towards me. As it got closer I found myself trying to lean farther and farther away from it. I watched it round the couch and stop in front of me. It leaned closer to my face and I was then able to smell the alcohol in its breath. It was very drunk.

It leaned back and seemed to examine my whole body. I watched it move towards my feet and rub one of its hands over them, irritating all the cuts and scrapes. Despite all the wounds my feet were still sensitive and I couldn't resist the urge to move my foot when it touched the sensitive skin.

The Demogorgon seemed curious at this and then moved its hand over my other foot, eliciting the same response. It did this for several minutes, testing various parts of my feet and seeing which spots were the most sensitive, and also making me lose my fear of it and being comfortable around it.

It grew bored of my feet and moved its hand onto my groin and I couldn't help but get nervous. It seemed to consider for several seconds before reaching for my hand and deciding to examine that. It dragged one of its claws across my fingernail, testing its strength. It felt along all my fingers, perhaps wondering why they weren't sharp and pointy.

When it finally decided it was bored of my hands they were drenched with the creature's slime. My feet had also suffered the same fate, though they didn't seem to hurt anymore. It then moved onto my face, where it decided to examine my mouth. When it realized I didn't want it to it wedged my mouth open with its claws and put its claws in between my teeth, preventing me from closing my mouth.

When it leaned closer and began to open its flaps I realized what its intentions were. I reached up to its face and desperately tried to push it back but I had no hope of competing with its strength. It thankfully stopped and I watched as a thin red tongue snaked out, moving over my neck for a few seconds before moving to my mouth.

Its tongue darted into my mouth, raking over my teeth and tongue, exploring my entire mouth. After a few seconds it slowly retracted its claws and slowly moved its tongue over my molars. I quickly realized why it was being much more cautious now, its claws were to strong to bite but I would be able to bite its tongue if I wanted to, it was trusting me.

Its tongue darted into the back of my throat, making me gag. It quickly pulled away afterwards, perhaps thinking it had hurt me. It stared at me for a few seconds before looking down at my groin and I heard a sudden hiss come from it. It looked up at me, before moving a hand down where a prominent erection had been growing for awhile now.

I looked at its face, which now seemed to be much more determined now as the creature rapidly unzipped my pants and took them off before I could so much as utter a word of protest. It then moved onto my underwear, pulling it down, revealing my member. I watched in a mix of anticipation and fear as slime began to rain down from the creature's flaps now.

The creature brought its hand around my member, making me buck into its hand as the slime provided a good lubricant. The creature began to pump up and down on my member, eliciting bucks and gasps from me. It seemed like the creature never stopped producing the slime, it just kept pooling up, allowing the creature to glide over my member effortlessly.

Just when I felt an orgasm approaching she stopped everything and pulled away, watching me groan and I looked up at it with a slightly irritated expression. I then noticed I thought of the creature as a she, even though I didn't have any concrete proof it was a she. I hoped it was though. I briefly glanced between her legs to see but the slime coating her entire body kept me from being sure.

The Demogorgon stared at my member for awhile, flaps idly quivering as she considered what to do. Her flaps stopped moving and she looked up at me before leaning down toward my member. My eyes widened as I realized what she was going to do but I didn't stop her, both trusting her and just barely willing to take the risk so I could know what would happen.

She opened her flaps just enough to let my member inside, and then she slowly took me to the base. I had to resist the urge to buck as her lips glided down my member. I grunted as I felt her tongue coil around my member and her flaps seal around the base of my member, creating suction.

She kept her teeth mercifully clear of my member, but let everything else be as close as possible. I finally relented and bucked into her maw, breaking her grip around my member and ending the suction feeling. She pushed me back down and placed her hands on my hips, preventing me from bucking.

I grunted as she continued sucking on my member and constricting her tongue around me. I wouldn't be able to take very much more of this. She seemed to notice and to my surprise she started to suck even harder, compressing her flaps around my member. I was worried when I felt the teeth on my member but relaxed when I realized they were pressed down.

The pressure, heat and other sensations quickly brought me to my release. I groaned as I came into the creature's mouth, making her chirp happily as her flaps started to all move independently around my member.

Eventually she released me, dragging her flaps off my member slowly. She examined my worn out and tired state, waiting for me to return to normal. She almost seemed proud of herself.

After several minutes of sitting there the creature decided she had waited long enough and began to pump my member to get me ready. She growled as she watched it grow hard again, climbing up to straddle me. I looked up at the Demogorgon, watching her get ready as she grasped my member. She teased me for a few seconds, making me look up at her with imploring eyes. She relented.

I almost doubled over as she slammed down onto me, the force of it jarring me. I panted as felt her hot, slimy insides conform to my member, gripping me with more force than I thought possible. I looked up at her and seen her flaps trembling.

She slowly raised herself, then brought herself back down, setting a slow, punishing pace. I panted as I tried to buck up but she easily overpowered me, she obviously wanted to be in control. I groaned at another particularly strong thrust and looked up at her, she seemed to be losing her focus.

The fierce grip and heat of her tunnel were threatening to rob me of my sanity as I felt my orgasm approaching. And as she started to slam herself down faster I could tell she was close to her release to. I looked up at her and noticed that her flaps were now slack.

I moaned as another strong thrust brought me over the edge, shooting inside her. She chirped and slammed down a few times before I felt her insides tremble around me, making me pant heavily.

I stared at her for several seconds, she was completely still. She eventually looked at me. then leaned forward, collapsing onto me. I lazily nudged her, she was sound asleep. I huffed and closed my eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I groaned, unwilling to open my eyes, until I heard a groan come from the side. I looked over to see the Demogorgon sprawled on the ground, clutching her head. I looked over at all the beer cans then back at her, resisting the urge to chuckle.


End file.
